Anxiety
by Arianni
Summary: Yes they drove the aliens back to their dying planet. The journey takes five years. Nine years on, did Jake and the Na'vi really think the humans would give up unobtanium so easily?
1. Chapter 1: Unil

**A/N: Hey there guys, Arianni here. Just adding my ficlet to the slew appearing under Avatar. Usually you'll find me lurking about Devil May Cry, Fullmetal Alchemist, #whispers# Twilight - and more. But for now, here's my exploration of a possible major plot hole of Avatar. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Neytiri waved from the foot of a branch, willing Jake to catch up. He broke into a sprint, strong legs carrying him faster than any human. He leapt over a fallen log, clearing it by six feet before landing in the exact spot she had been, only to see her racing up the mossy branch far ahead. He grinned and went after her, enjoying his view.

She was so light when she ran. He kept expecting her to run into the air and keep flying. Her long black braids swept behind her, flashing colours of the feathers she favoured. Neytiri looked back over her shoulder and smiled a dazzling smile that lit her entire face, and spread warmth through Jake's heart.

She leapt across gaps in the giant branch, swung across vines like a gymnast, Jake keeping up a little easier now. He adored watching her run, jump – simply _move_. If ever the Na'vi developed a dance she would be the greatest.

At length she decided to stop at the branch's widest point that created a sort of clearing, revealing a spectacular sunset, and a deadly drop to the ocean below. Neytiri half-turned, offering her hand, the sun's rays turning her skin to molten sapphire. Jake walked forward to her, meaning to take her hand, when suddenly there was a horrible but unmistakable sound.

Neytirii's body jerked as she spat blood. She staggered back towards the branch edge, her face twisted in pain and surprise. Jake tried to move but found his feet frozen to the ground; tried to scream but no sound came out. Neytiri still reached for him as the sun's light died, and she fell…

* * *

"NO!" Jake shot up and beat his head against the wicker hammock. His breath came in heavy pants as he stared wild-eyed at the patterns of the fine wood. Hands smoothed over his shoulders.

"Jake! _Mawey,_ what is it?" Neytiri turned him forcefully to face her, her eyes filled with worry. Jake calmed as he stared into those familiar golden eyes, his breathing slowed.

"Just a dream," he muttered.

Neytiri's gaze narrowed.

"Not 'just a dream.' Never, you know this," she said, but not unkindly. Her voice softened further as she asked, "Was it the same dream again?"

"Yes."

"Then we must go to mother. She will interpret the signs from Eywa-"

"I know what it means, Neytiri!"

Neytiri looked as if she had been slapped, before a snarl formed on her lips.

"You know nothing," she sneered.

Jake sighed. The two sat in a growing silence within their double hammock. At this, Neytiri threw him a disgusted look before laying down on her side, away from him. Jake copied her position but did not touch her. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I yelled. _Oe txoa."_ Forgive me.

Neytiri shifted her weight. Jake continued. "I know it's Mo'at's job to decide, but this…this doesn't need explaining. It's a warning from Eywa. They're coming back."

"You can't know that," said Neytiri in a strange voice. Her body was trembling slightly; Jake realised she was crying. He immediately drew her into a protective shield, wrapping his arms around her, twining their ankles together.

"We'll be alright," he said. He hoped she believed him better than he did. Neytiri twisted in their embrace to face him, sniffing.

"Hey," said Jake, spreading his hand across her cheek. "I love you. _Ngenga oe lukne._ I love you."

At his words she burrowed into his chest, her sobs quelling, clutching at the few strips of leather he wore. Jake stroked her hair and closed his eyes, seeing her shot, bleed and fall over and over…He held her tighter. They would fight. And this time, they would lose.

The next morning, after Jake and Neytiri hunted breakfast, Jake decided it was time to speak to Yatuwey. Had Neytiri asked where he was going he would have told her, but she did not. Once mated, the Na'vi poured their trust into a relationship – gave themselves fully. No careers or in-laws or unhealthy lifestyles to get in the way. Jake had learned the hard way just how highly the Na'vi valued trust.

Jake had asked around New Hometree where he might find Yatuwey; the general response had been up at the Ikran nests. Outstanding. As if he needed to see the place Neytiri had been gunned down in his nightmares. Luckily Yatuwey wasn't teaching that day, so there would be no flying lessons to interrupt.

Yatuwey was the best Ikran flyer, second only to Jake himself. He ran the Omaticaya's regular patrols, the warrior-Ikran initiation and many other responsibilities. (He also happened to be Tsu-tey's younger brother, but Jake tried not to think about that.) Yatuwey was Jake's good friend and second-in-command. He would understand.

* * *

**A/N: Short chappie I know but I'm trying to fire off as many fics as possible before Japan tomorrow. Cheers! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Ultxa

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back. Japan was pretty awesome: sweet snow, geiko, and deer that try to eat your map. Updating should be easier now, but uni does start soon, so apologies in advance if future posts begin whinging about how hard x song is and y dance routine is and what a bitch z teacher is. I figured this story would be the quickest to peter out as people get over the Avatar craze, so here is a fresh chapter for you still keen readers, love to you all :)

* * *

**

The wind felt cold and bracing on Jake's skin as he and his Ikran sailed towards the nests. This, he would never get sick of. He'd been able to command the creature without speaking for a while now.

_Bank right, _he thought. The Ikran obeyed, tilting its wings in a gentle turn. Jake braced his right leg, shifted his torso, slackened his grip on the left rein – all these things he did automatically, without thinking. As they rounded a floating mountain and the Ikran nests appeared, Jake chuckled at his first flights as an Avatar. What a _scoum _he had been! Come to think of it…Jake was thinking less and less in English.

Half his thoughts were in English, half in Na'vi. He spoke the language fluently, and only reverted to English when his vocabulary failed him, when his emotions overtook, or when he got lazy. The trainee warriors often stared in wonder when Jake sat planning flight paths, muttering rapidly under his breath in English.

Jake shook off these thoughts as they began to circle the small rocky platform that preceded the main nest's outcrop. _Land. _The Ikran flared its wings. Its clawed feet dropped to the ground, gripping the hard rock. It gave a few rudimentary flaps before tucking its wings to its body. Jake ended tsahaylu and dismounted, giving his Ikran a few absent minded pats as he searched the sky. Yatuwey was nowhere to be seen. No sooner had Jake settled on a stone to wait, did Yatuwey burst up from the sky below.

His Ikran hovered before Jake as Yatuwey grinned and cried his Ikran call, a two-toned, high-low sort of 'hey-ey' in his pleasant tenor voice. It dimly reminded Jake of a doorbell. Jake gave a slight grin in reply as he rose.

Yatuwey was one of those remarkable people who managed to find the joy in the slightest task or detail. His attitude was infectious; it was impossible not to like him. He was no clown though. When required, Yatuwey's tone could switch in a heartbeat. His bounds of energy streamlined into a focused goal – his presence could fill an acre. So could Jake, but his shift into action just wasn't as pronounced as Yatuwey. Going from laid-back to serious wasn't as shocking as joyful to serious.

Yatuwey landed and dismounted in one fluid motion, saying "_Oel ngati kameie_," as he touched his forehead, honouring Jake by speaking first.

"I see you," replied Jake.

Yatuwey's ears pricked as the easy grin spread over his features.

"So we are speaking Sky now are we, brother?" he laughed. Jake hadn't even noticed; he'd been imagining Yatuwey's expression change with what he was about to say. Words appeared unnecessary. Yatuwey's head tipped to one side as his skin darkened. He switched back to his native language. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"Yatuwey," began Jake, but was unsure how to continue. Yatuwey was not easily angered, but every man had his limits. Jake didn't know what he would do if no one believed him, if he had to exercise his control as clan leader against the will of the people. He took a deep breath and thought of Eywa.

"Do you ever wonder…what became of the Sky People?" he asked carefully.

Yatuwey's eyes narrowed. "Sometimes. They are not worthy of thinking about often."

"But, do you ever think they're happy? With what we did to them?"

"Why should their happiness matter to us, Jake?" Yatuwey was not getting angry, only concerned. He took a deep, luxurious breath, and sighed. "Jake. Spit the leaves. (This was a remarkably similar saying to the English 'spit it out;' when a Na'vi ran too fast through a forest, they would choke on the leaves of the forest; or, choke on their words when not thinking them through.) What is it that is troubling you, brother?"

Jake steeled his soul and his eyes.

"I believe the Sky People will return."

To Jake's amazement, Yatuwey's face cracked into a huge grin; he threw back his head and laughed. "Is that all? Oh Jake, I thought it was something serious!"

"But it is serious!"

"You think I had not considered this? The Sky People came once, we defeated them. We will do it again, and again, and again, until they learn not to come back. What are you worried about?" grinned Yatuwey.

"Yatuwey," said Jake, getting desperate, "You can't underestimate the Sky People. They're not…_connected _to the land like we are. They _make_ their energy; from rocks and stones. They've run out. There's a rock here they can use, it's their last hope. Would you give up your people's last hope of survival?"

Yatuwey looked as if he was about to yell at Jake, then thought the better of it. He sat on a nearby boulder with his hands on his knees, staring at the ground. Jake took this as an excuse to continue. He lowered his voice.

"You remember the weapons they had, don't you. Remember what they did. We fought what, a few hundred soldiers?"

Yatuwey glanced up, his eyes sharp, thoughts racing behind them.

"You remember the population of Earth, from Grace's school. Remember their wars. Remember what other weapons they have…"

"Yes," whispered Yatuwey, his eyes now wide. "What was it called…the 'atomic' 'bomb," his mouth twisted around the unfamiliar words. Jake could almost see the Holocaust images flashing through Yatuwey's mind. Tears welled in the Na'vi's eyes before he closed them.

"What can we do?" he finally asked.

A wave of relief threatened to flood through Jake but he held it back. It wasn't over yet. He faced Yatuwey and offered him a hand.

"Before I say anything, I need to know: are you with me? No matter what I say or do, will you follow me to the very end of this?"

A hint of his trademark smile ghosted across Yatuwey's face as he took Jake's hand to stand with him.

"I am with you."

* * *

**A/N: I really like that ending. Just putting it out there. Also hope everyone doesn't mind me making up cultural and social facts about the Na'vi, it's kind of fun. See you next chapter! **


End file.
